Como te va?
by Rupert Fan
Summary: Hermione y Ron se encuentran en la calle despues de 7 largos años sin verse... Los 2 se amaron un dia, sera todo igual? review please! R/Hr 100% and 4e
1. Default Chapter

Como te va mi amor... parte 1  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Que sorpresas de la vida*  
  
  
*encontrarte en plena calle*  
  
  
  
*fue una chispa en mi equilibrio *  
  
  
  
*dinamita que estalló.*  
  
  
  
  
El sol comenzaba a descender rapidamente provocandole un dolor de cabeza enorme. La luz rojiza como su cabello pegaba directamente en sus ojos por lo cual no podia ver muy bien por donde caminaba. con los ojos casi cerrados tropezo contra una imperfeccion en la banqueta haciendole caer hasta el suelo de rodillas. Miro a sus lados esperando que nadie hubiese visto su estupides y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie cuadras atras ni en el lugar. se puso de pie y sin importarle el dolor que gobernaba en sus rodillas siguio caminando.  
  
No habia dado ni 5 pasos cuando torpemente alguien choco contra su pecho, se notaba que aquella persona era alguien de poca estatura. Ron no pudo ser movido por la persona ni un centimetro, pero la responsable de la colision callo hasta el suelo.  
  
-Esta usted bien?- le pregunto tratando de localizarla en el suelo alumbrado por el sofocante sol  
  
-Ron? Ron weasley?- dijo la voz de aquella persona que obviamente era de una mujer.  
  
-te conozco?- volvio a preguntar Ron ayudandola a levantarse, aquella mujer lo jalo hacia la sombra donde pudiera verla. la mujer tenia una mirada completamente bella, 2 grandes ojos de color chocolate, brillantes tal cual porcelana fina. sus cejas arqueadas delgadas y bien marcadas. Ron se perdio en la mirada y despues comenzo a verla hacia abajo lentamente.  
  
Labios logeramente rojados, pero su piel palida tal y cual nieve. la belleza solo se encontraba en sus ojos, puesto que mas haya todo estaba mal. Rayas moradas bajo sus ojos "adornaban" el rostro y viendo su cuerpo Ron quedo mas que impresionado. Estaba Delgadisima. Era bella, pero Extraña.  
  
-Ron!  
  
-te conozco?- por tercera vez pregunto Ron  
  
-Hermione! Hermione Granger, me recuerdas?  
  
Como no la hiba a recordar? desde su primera pelea la amo. Fueron amigos durante 7 largos años. 7 largos años en los cualos los 2 ocultaron un gran amor hacia el otro. 7 largos años en donde Ninguno de ellos se armo de valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentia y 7 largos años habia pasado ya desde la ultima vez que le habia visto. Le habia dicho por ultima vez que la amaba hace 7 años y lo recordaba perfectamente.  
  
  
  
*Te encontré un poco más flaca*  
  
  
*fue mirarte y derrumbarme*  
  
  
*te creía asunto olvidado*  
  
  
*y otra vez me equivoqué.*  
  
  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
-no te das cuenta? esta acabando con todos los hijos de muggles. y YO soy hija de muggles!!- gritaba Hermione en el patio trasero de la madriguera - te mataria! por que no buscas una chica de familia demagos? yo me ire! me ire al mundo miggle y no volvere. Todo por el bien de mis amigos. TODO POR TU BIEN!  
  
- entonces me ire contigo - contesto u Ron aun mas sobresaltado  
  
-No puedes!!! no conoces nada del mundo muggles y si se entera de que te fuiste conmigo nos seguira... te mataria por el oslo hecho de que estes conmigo y si estamos juntos le sera mas facil encontrarnos! no le vamos a dar el placer!  
  
-prefiero correr el riesgo que quedarme sin ti  
  
-No entiendes! todo sera mas facil asi...  
  
-No lo entiendo0! tienes razon! no lo entiendo por que no tiene coherencia! no entenderia nunca por que me tengo que quedar sin ti aun cuando un mortifago estuviera frente a mi.... TE QUIERO HERMIONE! y nada cambiara las cosas.  
  
-No hagas mas dificil esto Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione tomando una de las manos del chico, acariciandola suavemente y despues soltandola nuevamente- bueno... adios - hermione comenzo a alejarse de el, pero Ron la detuvo y volteandola bruscamente la beso con todas las fuerzas y ganas que tenia. Se separo de ella y susurro - Te amo- Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando con un ¡plop! Hermione desaparecion de sus brazos.  
  
Esa fue la ultima vez que la vio, la ultima vez que la beso y la ultima vez que pudo decirle "Te amo".  
  
****Fin Flash back****  
  
  
  
esa fue la primera parte de la historia.. espero que les haya gustado  
  
y plis!!!!  
  
review!!!!  
  
=D  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	2. Capitulo 2

Como te va mi amor ------------- parte 2  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
EsTe Capitulo0 Esta DeDicaDo a: Polgara y Jeru  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
*Como te va mi amor, como te va*  
  
  
*era en silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo*  
  
  
*eres feliz mi bien sin engañar*  
  
  
*porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.*  
  
  
  
Ron se quedo paralizado al verla de nuevo a los ojos. Por fin, despues de 7 largos años de una dessperante espero, de una estupida busca que no lo llevo a nada y por casualidad de la vida pudo tener a Hermione frente a si mismo para decirle todo lo que habia gusradado dentro de si mismo por ese largo periodo. Pero en lugar de eso se quedo sin habla... totalmente mudo.  
  
Hermione sonria de oreja a oreja esperando a que Ron hablara, pero al darse cuenta de que el no salia del trance decidio ser ella quien hablara primero que el.  
  
-Estas bien?  
  
-Yo? bien... claro, claro perfectamente- le contesto tratando de sonar seguro lo cual le fue imposible, despues con la voz mas sincera que tenia le pregunto -y tu? como estas?  
  
-Bien... pero hay tantas cosas, Ron de verdad necesitamos hablar.. ponernos al corriente- le contesyo Hermione aun con la sonrisa, como si viera a un viejo amigo con el cual las ultimas palabras que cruzaron fueron: te veo pronto. Pero no era asi el caso. Lo ultimo que habia escuchado de la boca de Ron era un Te amo.   
  
Ron comenzo a llenarse de furia, furia que fue creciendo cada dia al verla no aparecer frente a la entrada de la madriguera. al amanecer y abrir los ojos siempre se asomaba por la ventana esperado verla de nuevo y hacia lo mismo al anochecer para ver si por casualidad se le ocurria regresar, pero no pasaba; asi es que lo unico que podia hacer era decirse a si mismo: "mañana volver".  
  
Pero nunca volvio. y verla coomo si nada hubiera pasado lo hacia enojarse mas.  
  
-Ron! te vez un poco enfermo.. estas seguro de que te encuentras bien? estas palido  
  
-Te dije que estoy PERFECTO- la ultima palabra sin querer fue casi como un grito, que provoco a Hermione dar un paso a atras un poco asustada. despues volvio a sonreir.  
  
Maldita sonrisa! maltida sea... no podia hacer otra cosa que sonreir? claro estaba palido... pero que esperaba.. era como ver a un muerto renacer de la misma tumba. y lo peor era lo que renacia en el. La furia se convertia en admiracion, la admiracion se convirtio en tristeza y la tristeza termino convirtiendose en melancolia. Melancolia que lo hacia preguntarse a si mismo ¿por que te fuiste si   
te amo?  
  
¿Por que no regresaste si a lo que tanto temias habia acabado?  
  
**** Flash Back ****  
  
4 de los 9 weasley estaban reunidos en la madriguera, esperando un poco de informacion. Ron el mas joven de los 6 hombres se encontraba junto con su mejor amigo Harry Potter lejos del lugar en una mision encomendada por el director Dumbledore, el cual habia muerto no mas de 3 dias antes de que Ron y Harry Partieran en busca de lo unico que les proporcionaria la fuerza suficientepara derrotar a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Bill y Charlie tambien hacian lo que podian, pero por ordenes de Dumbledore solo se encargarian de asuntos de papeles con los muggles al igual que su padre. y tambien por orden de Dumbledore Ginny, George, Fred y Molly habian tenido que quedarse en la madriguera para que estuviesen a salvo.  
  
-Crees que esten bien mama?- pregunto Ginny, quien ese mismo año habia comenzado un noviazgo con Harry.  
  
La sra. Weasley se limito a sollozar y encogerse de hombros.  
  
Los gemelos veian por la ventana como una nube de humo se levantaba sobre el pueblo muggle cercano a la casa.  
  
-Los mortifagos se acercan- dijo Fred apretando los puños.  
  
-Bien Hermano... creo que en este momento nos haria mucho bien alguna de sus broma.- dijo Ginny tratando de Sonreir  
  
Entonces la marca tenebrosa se levanto sobre las casas. se oyeron aun mas gritos que antes.  
  
-Voldemort? - pregunto a la nada George - eso quiere decir que Voldemort esta ahi?  
  
Ginny y su madre comenzaron a llorar mas que antes. Eran 4 magos, 4 excelentes magos, pero no podrain contra una docena de mortifagos y el mago mas tenebroso del siglo. Solo les quedaba resignarse y luchar con valor.  
  
George y Fred no dejaban de ver por la ventana. veian las explosiones a lo lejos y despues una calma total. los ataques habian cesado de seguro los mortifagos se acercaban.  
  
Entonces en un parpadear de pestañas la marca tenebrosa se desvanecio siendo remplazada por un luz dorada brillante con forma de rayo. el rayo que harry llevaba en su frente.  
  
La sra. Weasley y Ginny levantaron la mirada al sentir tanta luz sobre sus ojos. La marca brillaba con su mayor esplendor sobre todo el pueblo. Ginny se levanto de un brinco y fue a la ventana. Vio como Ron su Hermano y Harry su novio se acercaban a la casa cojeando un poco.  
  
-Harry!!! Ron!!!- grito con todas su fuerzas mientras saliade la casa seguida por sus hermanos y madre. lejos detras de ellos caminaban arthur weasley, Bill y Charlie.  
  
Ginny abrazo por igual a su novio y Hermano. llorando de felicidad. los 2 le respondieron.  
  
-a acabado Gin! Voldemort esta acabado- dijo Harry tratando de sonreir pero una cortada en su mejilla se lo habia impedido.  
  
-Arthur!- grito la sra Weasley despues de abrazar a Ron y correr a su esposo.  
  
y ahi estaba. Ronald Weasley parado solo en medio de la nada. Ginny con Harry, su madre con su padre. y Fred y George saludando a Bill y Charlie. Metio la mano a su bolsillo y saco un pequeña pluma color marron de ella. Aquella pluma pertenecia a Hermione, pero Ron sin que se diera cuenta un dia antes de salir de Hogwarts la saco de su bolsa para guardarla como oro. Hermione se habia dado cuenta pero habai dejado que la conservara.  
  
Ver aquella pluma lo hacia tener mas valor para seguir luchando, por que sabia, o mas bien creia que despues de terminar con voldemort Hermione volveria con el, para vivir felices para siempre. trato de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible. y la derrota habia pasado solo 7 meses despues de la partida de Hermione, el tenia la esperanza de que volveria. Pero que equivocado estaba.  
  
  
**** Fin Flash Back ****  
  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
N/A: Queria seguirlo... pero tengo un poco d eprisa por lo cual este capitulo llega hasta aqui. como siempre espero que sea de su gusto y si tienen alguna dua o comentario ya saben que hacer: REVIEW!!!!  
  
=D  
  
porfavor mandeme review.. para saber si les guto o no...   
  
la sigo o no?  
  
ud. digan  
  
Los quiero0 a Todo0s  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Ginger Weasley ; )  
  
Miyu WG  
  
Alicia Potter  
  
Thuringwethil  
  
Jeru  
  
Carito-Weasley  
  
Gaby Chan  
  
Sophie*Aiko  
  
Aiko-Shiteru  
  
Polgara  
  
Christine Daae  
  
Lora Chang  
  
y.....  
  
pliiiis review!!!!!!  
  
=D  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	3. capitulo3

como te va mi amor ----------- Parte 3  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo Dedicado a Miyu WG y por supuesto a Ginger Weasley  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Si de por si la cabeza de Ron dolia, ahora era algo mucho mas que dolor. El recordar tanto hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas. y el recordar el sufrimiento que cada noche sentia en la soledad de su cuarto color naranja. Podia estar muy colorido, pero su mente se nublaba al ver por la ventana antes de irse a la cama y no ver a Hermione llegar. No tenia ganas de hablar, no tenia ganas de pensar. Pero ahi estaba, frente a el parada con una cara de confusion.  
  
Quien se creia para estar confundida? no habia sido ella kien habia tenido que dejar ir a la persona que amaba, por que de seguro no lo amo, y mucho menos amaba en ese instante.  
  
-sabes? creo que estas un tanto distraido  
  
-me duele un poco la cabeza para serte sincero  
  
-si, luces enfermo- Hermione llevo su mano y con el lado posterior de ella toco la frente de Ron delicadamente, dejandole sentir la suave piel de durazno a Ron que hizo estremecerse.  
  
Ahora parecia como si la ultima vez que la hubiese visto fuera un dia anterior a ese. sentia como el deseo incontrolable de abrazarla corria por sus venas. No queria que ella terminara con el contacto de sus pieles, pero tuvo que pasar. Ella movio su mano de la frente y la volvio a unir a su otra mano.  
  
Ron, sin exagerar parecia un fantasma, y uno mudo por cierto. Con tantas dudas, pero con una impresion tan grande que le impedia articular siquiera una monosilaba. Tragaba la saliva desesperado, esperando que ella dijiese algo.  
  
-Te parece bien que nos veamos para platicar algun dia de estos?  
  
Ron se limito a asintir con la cabeza, pero a negar con el alma. Esto significaba que tenia que irse, y no queria que se fuera. Queria tenerla ahi frente a el y contemplarla hasta que el sol se escondiera tras las verdes montañas por completo.  
  
-que tal si un dia de estos vas a mi casa?  
  
a su casa? y que tal si en su casa encontrara a un buen hombre muggle que fuera su esposo. aquello le destrozaria el corazon. se veria como un estupido. el que habia sperado ya 7 años y aun cuando una docena de mujeres quisiera formar parte de su vida el habia esperado el regreso de su amada Hermione, mientras Hermione habia encontrado al amor desu vida?  
  
estaria listo para enfrentar tan grave golpe¿? el verla de nuevo fue un golpe, queria otro mas?  
  
No lo sabia, no sabia si estaba listo para sufrir de aquella forma, pero si sabia que ahora teniendo a Hermione frente a ella no queria perderla de nuevo. Aun podrian ser amigos no?   
  
Despues de analizarlo cuidadosamente asintio con mas fuerza de la devida. Hermione le sonrio.  
  
-bien! no vivo en la ciudad, vivo en un pueblo a no mas de 10 minutos de aqui. su nombre es wallstown. es un pueblo muggle pero muy acogedor. solo ve a la tienda de mascotas y pregunta por mi. ahi te diran mi direccion.  
  
-esta bien  
  
-entonces... Ron.... te espero pronto, vale?  
  
otro asentimiento nervioso de parte de Ron y una sonrisa un poco fingida de parte de Hermione sello aquel encuentro. No hubo un abrazo, no hubo un beso. Ron se quedo ahi parado perplejo aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Hermione se alejo por detras de el a su destino desconocido.  
  
paso casi un minuto., cuando Ron volvio su mirada hacia donde Hermione habia ido. Ya no habia rastro de ella, pero para Ron su escencia natural que hacia amarla de sobremanera habia quedado impregnada en cada lugar de aquella delgada calle.  
  
  
  
*Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
  
  
*que no pude sincerarme  
  
  
*y decirte te he extrañado  
  
  
*como nunca imaginé  
  
  
  
  
  
*desde entonces como espuma  
  
  
*crece un miedo a quedar solo  
  
  
*porque no he encontrado a alguien  
  
  
*que me llene igual que tu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frente a la chimenea de su casa se adentraba en el fuego. sorbia un poco del chocolate caliente que tenia en una de sus manos. Pensaba con delicadesa el si contarselo a alguien o quedarse callado.  
  
Ya habia pasado 2 dias desde su encuentro con Hermione, y no le habia comentado a nadie de aquello. tal vez era egoista, pero no querria perturbar la feliz vida de los demas. pensaba ir a visitar a Hermione, algun dia de aquellos. Pero... cuado seria el dia adecuado?  
  
Si estaba esperando por el, entonces se quedaria sentado ahi frente a la chimenea por años. tenia que ir, se lo habia prometido. Tenia que ir por que necesitaba complacer a su corazon. Tenia que ir por que tenia que aclarar las dudas que atormentaban su mente. la unica solucion era llendo a verla.  
  
Estaba decidio, iria en ese instante. Miro su reloj el cual marcaban las 4:30 p.m. tomo polvos flu de un pekeño bote maltratado lo avento al fuego y con fuertes palabras pronuncio: Diagon alley.  
  
Minutos despues llego al Callejon Diagon, por el cual se adentro al caldero chorreante y despues al Londres Muggle. LLevaba el dinero muggle necesario para poder rentar uno de esos transportes muggles llamados carros. En cuestion de media hora (desde que habia salido de la madriguera) habia llegado al pueblo en donde Hermione residia.  
  
Busco la tienda de mascotas cuidadosamente y se sorprendio al ver el letreto en el cual anunciaba: Nimbus veterinaria. Entro a la tienda ignorando el ruido de algunos perros y pajaros a su entrada fue hasta el mostrador, donde una joven de no mas de 25 años atendia a otra señora.  
  
-Que le vaya bien Sra. Harris- dijo la joven y despues volvio su mirada a Ron- en que puedo ayudarle? busca alguna mascota en especial?  
  
-No... de hecho estoy buscando a Hermione Granger  
  
-por el momento la Dra. Granger no se encuentra, gustaria que le dijera algo de su parte.  
  
-me gustaria que me diera su direccion si no hay problema  
  
-Es ud...- dijo la chica revoloteando por los papeles en el mostrador, despues encontro uno y lo acerco a su cara- el señor Weasley?  
  
-si asi es...  
  
-bien! dejeme ir por una pluma para apuntarle la direccion... espere un segundo.  
  
Ron asintio con la cabeza y vio a la chica partir hacia un cuarto detras del mostrador. comenzo a explorar las paredes y encontro varios diplomas, se acerco para leerlo y noto que en todos decia el nombre de Hermione.  
  
se acerco a unno especialmente mas grande que los otros y leyo su contenido  
  
Se le Otorga a la Dra Veterinaria Hermione Granger el diploma como mejor veterinario del mes por sus esfuerzo realizados en todos los trabajos con mascotas dentro de la Region central de el Reino Unido.  
  
-Vaya una veterinaria- susurro paar si mismo Ron, mientras no evitaba sonreir al ver despues de aquel diploma un foto de Hermione junto con su ya muy conocido gato Crokshaks(N/A: no estoy segura de como de escribe, lo siento) el cual parecia no aver envejecido ni un dia desde la ultima vez que Ron lo vio, y por que negarlo? Hermione seguia siendo la misma tambien. La misma mujer de la que se habia enamorado.  
  
-perdone la tardanza- se disculpo la chica que ya venia con un papel en mano que contenia la direccion de Hermione- aqui tiene... esta muy cerca, esta calle- dijo señalando al papel para que Ron se acercara- esta a 2 cuadras.  
  
-bien, gracias- y con esas palabras salio de la tienda esperando ver pronto a Hermione.  
  
Fueron tan solo unos minutos en los que tuvo oportunidad de hablar consigo mismo. Se repasaba las preguntas indispensables que tendria que hacerle y tenia la esperzana de que Hermione estuviera sola y pudiera decirle lo ke habia sentido aquellos ultimos 7 años. Hablarle sinceramente a la cara, no esconderlo mas, puesto si lo hacia un dia mas la desesperacion lo mataria.  
  
Pero si tenia a alguien, no habia mas que quedarse callado y seguir siendo su amigo.  
  
Por fin llego a aquella casa. Blanca totalmente, como un cuento de hadas, de la cuadra la casa mas grande, de dos pisos y una pequeña azotea en lo alto. Con bellos rosales alrededor del camino que llevaba a la puerta y demas flores en el jardin. grandes rejas igualmente blancas protegian todo el terreno de la casa y 1 carro que para Ron parecio nuevo un poco adentrado en la cochera.  
  
paso la reja y fue hasta la puerta donde toco el timbre. segundos despues una joven parecida a la que atendia en la veterinaria le abrio la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarle?  
  
-Busco a Hermione Granger  
  
La joven no dejo de reir, pero no dejaba de ver a Ron de arriba a abajo como si se tratara de un concurso de belleza donde lo tenia que calificar.  
  
-pase porfavor- le dijo la joven abriendo mas la puerta y dejando que Ron pasara. el asi lo hizo y despues la siguio hasta lo que parecia la sala. Era demasiado elegante como para ser verdad. un chimenea con un gran y hermoso marco adornaba una de las paredes de color crema con destellos dorados. sobre la chimenea 2 candelabros con velas prendidas iluminaban un cuadro con un marco dorado en donde se distinguia un dibujo de Hermione perfectamente hecho.  
  
En el cenrtro del lugar se encontraba un mesa de vidrio con 2 candelabros y velas igualmente prendidas. en el techo una lampara de miles de cristales brillantes brillaba sobre el, pero ninguna luz electrica probenia de ella. la unica luz que alumbraba la sala era la que entraba por las cortinas blancas y el que proporcionaban los 2 pares de velas.  
  
Ron hubiera querido ir a explorar la casa, pero la joven le sonrio nerviosamente y agrego al silencio  
  
-Tome asintio, la Dra Granger estara aqui en un momento- despues salio escaleras arriba  
  
Ron no dijo nada y tomo asiento. la espera se le hacia larga, y extrañamente comenzo a sudar de sobremanera. entonces escucho pasos tras unas escaleras amplias detras de el que se encontraban frente ala puerta principal y se levanto para poder ver quien se acercaba.  
  
No era otra mas que Hermione Granger, con su cabello alisado bailando tras sus hombros al compas de sus caderas y sonriendo con todas sus ganas. Llevaba puesto un vestido que parecia de un color lila muy claro que asimilaba casi un blanco. le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero aun asi Ron pudo ver lo hermosas y bien formadas que tenia sus piernas. llevaba unas sandalias de pequeñas tiritas y con un alto tacon.  
  
Su cara ya no se veia cansada como Ron la habia visto 2 dias anrtes si no todo lo contrario. sus labios brillaban con los reflejos de las velas haciedolos mas tentadores para Ron y sus ojos pestañeaban mostrando sus largas y bien arregladas pestañas.  
  
-Ron! es un gusto que hayas podido venir... sientate porfavor, no quieres algo de tomar?  
  
-no asi estoy bien- dijo Ron un poco atontado  
  
-y bien como estas?  
  
-no tan bien como tu- dijo Ron tratando de sonar chistoso, Hermione solto una pequeña risita y se sento en el sillon de al lado de el cruzando sus piernas al estar completamente sentada en el. lo cual hizo a Ron ponerse a un mas nervioso.  
  
  
  
  
*Como te va mi amor, como te va  
  
  
  
*era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
  
  
  
*eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
  
  
  
*porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.  
  
  
  
  
-creo que tenemos que hablar Ron, y muy seriamente- Ron solo asintio a aquel comentario - se que deves de tener muchas dudas y mi dever es aclartelas... entiendo que tal vez despues de esto no quieras saber mas de mi, y tambien entiendo el que estes enojado... pero tu tambien tienes que entenderme a mi...  
  
-espera un momento- la corto Ron levantando una mano en señal de que cortara su discurso - no deverias de decirle a Harry esto tambien¿? el tambien es tu amigo no? crees que no tiene derecho a saber que paso contigo?  
  
-Ron... Harry sabe que paso conmigo  
  
-como? has hablado ya con el?- pregunto el pelirrojo un poco confundido y sintiendo un coraje crecer dentro de el  
  
-a Harry se lo conte antes de irme y hable varias veces con el despues de eso...- Ron comenzaba a tornarse rojo y a tensionar sus labios, parecia que Hermione habia notado aquello pues inmediatamente agrego -te pido que no te enojes, pero...   
  
-Me estas diciendo que Harry sabia donde estuviste durante estos 7 malditos años y no me dijo nada  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Harry sabia todo lo que yo habia hecho para encontrarte!!! lo sabia!!!!! QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ES?- Ron grito la ultima pregunta, ahora estaba mas que rojo, parecia como si el aire le faltara pues comenzaba a tornarse morado y ahora ya se encontraba de pie moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.  
  
-Yo se lo pedi!!!!- le medio grito Hermione para que en medio de su desesperacion pudiera escucharla, el asi lo hizo y la vio directamente a los ojos esperando una explicacion -yo le pedi que no te dijera nada ok?  
  
-por que Hermione?- dijo Ron como un susurro, dolido hasta el alma, sin hueco que el dejara contemplar la luz de la vida. Su corazon sufria por que Hermione lo habia querido lejos de su vida.  
  
-por que era lo mejor- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos y despues agachando su mirada. Ron vio caer mas de 4lagrimas seguidas hacia su regazo. su enojo se desvanecio y fue a sentarse a su lado. Sin saber si era lo correcto o no paso uno sus brazos por los hombros de Hermione acercandola hacia el, apretandola duro contra su pecho para que pudiera sentir el latir de su vido corazon.  
  
Ni el tiempo habia sido capaz de derrumbar el amor que sentia por Hermione, y sabia que fuera lo que fuera la razon por la que no habia estado con el por 7 años, el la perdonaria por que preferiria perder su orgullo que perderla por 2da vez consecutiva.  
  
  
  
by  
  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
wiii!!1 por fin lo termine... se que no esta muy largo, pero esta mas grande que los anteriores...   
  
espero que les haya gustado por que yo la verdad estoy satisfecha por el momento....  
  
pliiis  
  
dejen review....  
  
y por favor... no me apuren... lo hago lo mas rapido que puedo lo juro0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
en el proximo capitulo: la historia! ke paso?  
  
pliiiis  
  
review  
  
y gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron review del 2do capitulo0!!!1  
  
pliiiis review...  
  
son lo mejor... me hacen sentir con las fuerzas suficientes para seguir con los capitulos  
  
Los quiero0o0o0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	4. Capitulo 4

como te va mi amor -------- Parte 4  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo Dedicado a: Alicita Potter, Carito-Weasley y Marlen Gryffindor  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
*Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado  
  
  
  
*madurando este querer  
  
  
  
  
Ron escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione, le dolia verla de aquella manera pero se moria por saber la verdad, que era lo que la habia alejado del mundo magico por tanto tiempo, o mejor dicho que era lo ke la habia alejado de el tanto tiempo. Por que seguramente si tenia contacto con Harry, tendria contacto con otros magos o brujas y todos se habia ocultado la verdad.   
  
Tan grande seria su razon? no era acaso el solo hecho de proteger su vida y la de Ron?  
  
Hermione lentamente dejo de llorar y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Ron con la mirada perdida en la chimenea vacia de cualquier tipo de fuego. despues sintio como lo miraban y volvio su mirada a Hermione dandole una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-no tienes que decirmelo si es muy dificil para ti- le dijo en un tono mas que por amabilidad que por que quisiera, el necesitaba saber ya la verdad, necesitaba saber si lo que ella deseaba era no tenerlo mas en su vida.  
  
Hermione nego con la cabeza y trato de tranquilizarse.  
  
-No! Ron... pueda qe sea dificil pero quiero me entiendas! Te juro Ron- dijo Hermione con la mirada mas sincera clavandola en los ojos azules de Ron- te juro que todo lo que pasaste... no fue mi intencion! no tenia cara para verte otra vez.... Harry me conto todo, pero tenia miedo! miedo de que si sabias la verdad cambiaras de opinion  
  
-que opinion?  
  
-lo que me dijiste en la Madriguera... el ultimo dia que me viste...  
  
-que nos vimos- corrigio Ron  
  
-No, ese no fue el ultimo dia en que te vi  
  
Ron dejo de abrazar a Hermione y puso su cara entre sus manos, desesperado de la situacion. habia vivido engañado durante 7 años, y mientras el sufria por el amor perdido. Hermione se daba el gusto de ir a verlo cuando quisiera. que acaso no se habai dado cuenta de lo mucho que le hacia falta? Ron sentia un vacio en el estomago! lo estaba matando con cada palabra que decia. Pero no pretendia dejar esa casa hasta que terminara de decir TODO.  
  
-Queria verte y fui al ministerio, pero el verte me costo muy caro  
  
-que quieres decir?- dijo entre sus manos  
  
-entre en una depresion, y lo perdi....- Hermione sonrio a la nada mientras sus ojos se perdian en la alfombra bajos sus piesas -no es que me queje, pero era mi hijo.  
  
habai escuchado bien? habia dicho hijo? en ese momento Ron levanto su mirada de sus manos y se le quedo viendo con cara de susto, enojo y confusion al mismo tiempo. Hermione lo vio a los ojo segundos despues, llenos de lagrimas como si estuviera segura de que Ron saldria de ahi lo mas rapido posible que sus piernas le permitieran.  
  
Ron en cambio se quedo sentado sin decir nada. Estaba casada? era lo mas seguro, ahora solo tendria que resignarse y ofrecerle su amistad. quizo hablar pero Hermione lo hizo primero.  
  
-Lo comenzaba a aceptar, hasta a querer cuando tuvo que pasar...  
  
-lo siento- murmuro Ron, casi inaudible.  
  
-Bueno, no es que fuera el fruto de una buena relacion- dijo Hermione sollozando pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo  
  
-Que quieres decir¿? y tu esposo? su padre?  
  
Hermione rio a aquellas preguntas un poco sarcasticamente, lo cual confundio a Ron aun mas.   
  
-una semana antes de irme, Ron... un dia antes de que nos obligaran a volver a nuestras casas. En el ataque a Hogsmade....  
  
****FLASH BACK****  
  
para hacer desaparecer un poco la tension, el profesor dumbledore habia dado permiso de que los alumnos de septimo fueran por ultima vez a Hogsmade, antes de que salieran de hogwarts para siempre.   
  
Los mortifagos no se habian mostrado en mas de 2 meses en todo inglaterra. por lo que habia muy poca probabilidad de que aquel justo dia se aparecieran en Hogsmade.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione hiban rumbo a las 3 escobas cuando la ultima recordo que habia un libro sobre aritmacia nuevo que le interesaba y se detuvo en la libreria. Ron pretendia quedarse con ella, pues no le daba mucha seguridad Hogsmade. pero ella misma le insistio en que se fuera con Harry a as 3 escobas. a la 3era vez que le grito que se fuera adelantando, Ron no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso.  
  
no llevaba ni 5 segundos dentro d ela taberna cuando fuera se escucharon gritos y explosiones. Harry y Ron hicieron su camino hacia la puerta. lo unico que cruzaba la mente de Ron era: Hermione.  
  
Fuera todo era horrible, habia gente volando por los aires y personas enmascaradas sobre escobas voladoras que debian ser los mortifagos pues eran ellos que con sus varitas detenian a las otras personas. Harry y Ron se vieron con temor naciendo en sus ojos.-Hermione- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y tratando de no ser vistos ( aunque a Ron eso no le importaba) fueron hasta la libreria donde se suponia que Hermione deveria de estar.  
  
No la encontraron. preguntaron a otros de la escuela, pero temerosos negaban con la cabeza y salian corriendo rumbo al castillo. Harry jalo a Ron que se encontraba revisando la calle con los ojos., pues con su altura era capaz de ver por todas las cabezas.  
  
-Tenemos que irnos!- le dijo gritando para que pudiera escuchar sobre todo el ruido que gobernaba en el pueblo.  
  
-No!!! Hermione...  
  
-Deve de estar camino al colegio...  
  
-Jamas nos dejaria Harry! lo sabes! antes de irse devio de irnos a buscar! y tal vez aun lo este haciendo... tenemos que encontrarla lo mas pronto que podamos!  
  
Harry se quedo en silencio pues sabia que era cierto, Hermione jamas los dejaria en una situacion asi.  
  
por detras de los edificios recorrieron todo el pueblo tratando de no ser vistos. minutos despues vieron llegar a albus dumbledore acompañado de todos los maestros de hogwarts. sintieron destellos de luces brillantes y escucharon el zumbar de escobas y persona alejandose. Cuando por fin pudieron asomarse de nuevo. vieron a cientos de personas tiradas en el suelo.  
  
-Hermione!- susurro Ron y sin importarle ser visto por los maestros fue a la calle principal en busca de Hermione.  
  
-Sr. Weasley, que cree que esta haciendo aqui?  
  
-profesora! busco a Hermione... necesito saber si esta bien o si no esta...- Ron no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues un nudo en la garganta se lo impedia.  
  
-No, sr. Weasley... hubo 5 muertos del colegio, y ninguno de ellos fue la srita. Granger  
  
-Entonces donde esta? yo se que ella no se iria de aqui sin Harry y... sin mi. pero no la encontramor por ningun lado  
  
-Esta en la enfermeria  
  
-QUE? QUE LE PASO?  
  
-aun no lo sabemos, la encontramos tirada a pocos metros del colegio. pero le aseguro que estara bien, ahora le pido que regrese al colegio... Tu tambien Potter- le dijo a Harry que estaba hablando con el profesor Snape.  
  
y con eso regresaron al colegio descubriendo a una Hermione sin conocimiento en la enfermeria. no la vieron despertar. y si la llegaron a ver en el tren al dia siguiente de regreso a casa, fue una suerte pues se notaba que ella trataba de evadirlos. despues de eso solo la vio en la madriguera, el dia en que se despidio de ella.  
  
**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK****  
  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
h0o0o0laaa!!!  
  
antes que nada, se que este capitulo es corto y tiene poca informacion pero ya da las bases no? el proximo capitulo sera mas rapido de hacer... plis no se enojen! se lo juro ke en no mas de 2 dias subo el siguienteee!!!  
  
cuidense!!!  
y deverdad que muchisimas gracias a todos los que em dejaron review!!!!  
  
y tambien gracias a mis 2 mejores cyber amigas: miyu y Ginger!!!!! las quiero 10000o0o0o0o0 chicas!  
  
REVIEW PLIIIIIIS  
  
atte  
Rupert Fan  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
(yo soy la 1!!! wiiii)  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	5. Capitulo 5

Como te va ----------------- Parte 5  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Este Capitulo Esta DedicaDo0 a Todo0s aquello0s que Me Han Dejado0 Review! y que leen mis historias.  
  
Les DeSeo0 a TodO0s una Muy Feliz NaVidaD  
  
  
  
"La Vida EsTa LleNa de SorPreSas... Los MilaGroS Aun ExisTen"  
  
---- BWG ----  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
*Por que el Tiempo ha sido aliado  
  
  
*Madurando este querer  
  
  
*No devimos separarnos  
  
  
*Fue un error ahora lo se  
  
  
Ron no sabia que habia pasado aquella tarde, cuando trataba de preguntarselo a Hermione ella siempre se alejaba, solo tuvo la oportunidad de verla hablado con Harry un dia, pero al momento de verlo llegar los 2 se separaron y siguieron sus caminos. Ron trato de sacar el tema a flote durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa, pero Harry siempre lo impedia opinando sobre el clima, sirius o Voldemort.  
  
-que paso Hermione? donde estabas.... por que te fuiste sin nosotros, yo pensaba....  
  
-no los deje Ron! yo hiba a buscarlos, pero un mortifago me alcanzo- dijo Hermione un poco indignada y agachando la cabeza por 20va vez en aquel rato, Ron tambien agacho la suya para poder escucharla con claridad - pense que hiba a morir, no sabes lo horrible que senti al saber que moriria sin verlos una ultima vez.... corri, y corri y corri pero fue imposible...- Hermione dejo de hablar pues el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba. empezo a llorar como niña pequeña y Ron la jalo a sus brazos.  
  
Lloro unos segundos en el hombro de Ron, hasta que decidio levantarse y hablar de nuevo.  
  
-Me llevo a una cueva- dijo temblorosa mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Ron, despues desvio su mirada apenada -y....  
  
Ron la solto de pronto por la impresion, no tenia que decirlo, sabia lo que vendria. alguien se habia aprovechado de ella y habia sido un maldito mortifago. Ron se perdio en el enojo que crecia dentro de ella y no se habia dado cuenta de que ya no la abrazaba, hasta que ella se levanto de un brinco del sillon viendolo con tristeza y desesperacion.  
  
-Lo sabia!- le grito no importando que el eco lo hiciera sonar el triple de su volumen natural que de por si ya era fuerte - sabia que cuando te enteraras no querias saber mas de mi.... - Ron movia la boca pero no decia nada, estaba impactado, enojado y ahora Hermione le gritaba cosas que por supuesto que no eran ciertas - No necesitas hablar! no es necesario! ya se lo que me vas a decir.... aveces hasta yo me di asco, entonces por que no habria de dartelo a ti?- Hermione lucia completamente desesperada, parecia que estaba punto de darle un ataque de histeria, de locura.  
  
-NO!- grito Ron levantandose el tambien y sosteniendo a Hermione por las muñecas antes de que se matara ella misma, Hermione dejo de hacer su escena y concentro su atencion en Ron que la miraba con enojo - Eres una tonta- le dijo de una forma cariñosa, jalandola hacia su pecho para abrazarla con toda su fuerza -Podria haberte matado antes de que me dieras asco.  
  
Hermione seguia llorando en su hombro sin decir nada, ahora era Ron quien tenia que hablar y quien queria hacerlo, queria demostrarle que no importara que el la seguia queriendo y jamas la querria lejos de su vida y menos ahora que la habia encontrado de nuevo.  
  
-Jamas!! que se te meta en la cabeza Granger! Jamas te habria dejado por algo que Tu no habias provocado. El asqueroso se aprovecho de ti y tu no tienes la culpa de eso.... yo te queria mas que ha nada en el mundo y no importaba cuales fueran las razones yo te habria perdonado....   
  
Hermione levanto su mirada del pecho de Ron con sus ojos y nariz rojos por tanto llanto. Ron al verla sonrio, olvidandose de lo que habia dicho... eso no importaba para el, importaba el tenerla en sus brazos y el poder perderse en sus ojos castaños. Ella estaba bien y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Hermione en medio de sus lagrimas trato de sonreir, pero despues la desaparecio por que necesitaba hablar.  
  
-creo que perdi mi oportunidad contigo....  
  
-No eres lo bastante inteligente como lo pareces....- le dijo en broma enseñando sus blancos dientes dandole brillo de alegria a los ojos de Hermione - en aquel tiempo te queria, Pero lo ultimo que te dije... lo recuerdas?- ella asintio con la cabeza - bien, todavia lo mantengo en pie, y todavia quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, pero si tu.....  
  
Hermione lo callo tirando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dando solo un besito en los labios de Ron, despues se quedo colgada de su cuello apretandolo contra su propio cuerpo esperando una respuesta.  
  
Ron le contesto sosteniendola fuertemente y hundiendo su cara en el espeso cabello de Hermione. El olor a la chica lo hacia sentir perdido, y segundos despues ya no sabia donde se encontraba. habia caido en uno de sus mas grandes sueños en uno de aquellos con los que habia soñado cada noche por los ultimos 7 años.  
  
-hay mucho de que hablar- oir la voz de Hermione fue glorioso, pero le habria gustado que no interrumpieran aquel sueño.  
  
Ron asintio y guiado por la mano de Hermione se sento en el sillon y un poco mas pegados de lo necesario. Hermione aun dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas, pero aun asi sonrio.  
  
-si... si lo que te atormentaba, era.... el.... bueno... tu ...  
  
-el bebe- aclaro Hermione  
  
-si, eso... digo... el....- Ron sonrio nerviosamente - por que no regresaste cuando.... se fue...  
  
-cuando lo perdi....- aclaro de nuevo hermione - veras Ron, creo que ya deverias de saber esto, pero cuando alguien esta enamorado o enamorada cual sea el caso - empezo a explicar hermione con su aire de sabelotodo y como si hablara con un niño pequeño - la persona ve a su enamorado(a) como algo grande, inalcanzable, alguien a quien es dificil de complacer, y bueno.... yo no era capaz de pararme frente a ti sin sentirme menos, o nerviosa, sin aire y todas esas cosas....  
  
-me estas queriendo decir que estabas enamorada de mi  
  
-pense que habias captado la idea.... y aun lo estoy  
  
Ron abrazo a hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo.   
  
-me vas a dejar terminar?- dijo Hermione con aire de exasperacion a su alrededor, Ron rio, pero tanto el amor como el miedo y respeto hacia ella seguia siendo el mismo. su regla numero 12 no hacer enojar a Hermione, claro que casi nunia la ponia en marcha.  
  
-el saber que alguien al que no queria en lo mismo se habia aprovechado de mi, me hacia sentir asquerosa... era dificil para mi el verte a la cara... por eso aquel dia - explico Hermione refiriedose al ultimo dia en la madriguera - por mas que hubiera querido quedarme ahi abrazandote sentia que no merecia tal placer.  
  
-Tal vez el que no lo merecia era yo  
  
Hermione miro a Ron con ternura, pero despues torno su mirada a una que daba miedo.  
  
-Sabes? ahora que eh empezado preferiria que no me interrumpieras... no es nada facil!  
  
-Lo siento- murmuro Ron y paso un brazo por detras de Hermione dejandolo recargado en el respaldo.  
  
-Perdi al niño a los 5 meses, era niño, por cierto- Ron sonrio - y tal vez debia de haber regresado, pero como te dije no me sentia con valor para enfrentarme a ti, ademas.....  
  
-ademas?  
  
-3 meses antes de perderlo entre a la universidad muggle  
  
-Era de esperarse, aun asi podias haber escrito  
  
-no entiendes verdad? yo pense que para ese entonces tu ya habrias conseguido alguna guapa, lista y obviamente virgen novia de padres magos...  
  
-lo que hay que oir!!!!- expreso Ron, rodando sus ojos y riendo despues, sentia como si todo lo que hermione le estaba contando simplemente fuera una broma de mal gusto a la cual se le responde con otra broma de mal gusto. -eres veterinaria, te deve de ir muy bien, se nota  
  
-Para serte sincera si me va bien, soy la unica veterinaria en el pueblo y no sabes cuanto quieren a los animales aqui!  
  
-Cuanto llevas trabajando?- para cuado Ron hizo esta pregunta el brazo que tenia recargado en el sillon ahora descansaba sobre los hombros de Hermione, quien no se nego a aquello.  
  
-solo 2 años  
  
-pero que hiciste en los otros 5 años? pasear?  
  
-estudiar!!! para ser veterinaria en el mundo muggle tienes que hacer una carrera y creeme que fue muy larga, hice todas las materias que pude al mismo tiempo y asi pude terminarla mas pronto.  
  
-oh! - despues de esa expresion de Ron, los 2 se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada mas, no se habia dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaba, y el sol ya comenzaba a descenser, asi es que Ron revisando que nadie viniera saco su varita y prendio la chimenea. Hermione vio la varita como algun juguete impresionante.  
  
-Puedo verla?- Ron asintio y se la dio, ella la examino cuidadosamente y despues la puso en posicion para hacer algun hechizo.  
  
-Orchideous!- de la punta de la varita salio un ramo de flores que tomo con su mano libre y las puso en un florero vacio en el centro de la mesa que estaba frente al gran sillon -hace meses que no tenia flores frescas en casa  
  
-No usaste magia en todo este tiempo?- pregunto Ron un poco sorependido pues pensaba que era algo casi imposible para una persona con poderes magicos  
  
-claro que si, pero solo cuando me sentia enojada o triste y tenia que hacerlo a altas horas de la madrugada para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.  
  
Entonces por detras de ellos un hombre casi tan alto como Ron, cabello oscuro y ojos azules entro a la habitacion por lo que Ron escondio lo mas rapido que Pudo la varita, el chico comenzo a ahablar sin percatarse de la presencia de Ron en la casa. Llevaba una bandeja con 2 tazas y un plato.  
  
-Hermione! Sara me dijo que no has comido nada a excepcion de el desayuno, si sigues asi entraras en el mismi caso del año pasado y ni creas que ya- el chico levanto la mirada y vio a Ron y a Hermione sentados en el sillon, el brazo de Ron se deslizo del hombro de Hermione disimuladamente.  
-Disculpa, no sabia que tenias visita...- el chico dejo la bandeja en una mesa detras del sillon y le extendio la mano a Ron -David  
  
Ron se puso de pie y estrecho su mano -Ronald-  
  
David volvio a mirar a Hermione.  
  
-no iras a la veterinaria, tienes una cita con la gata de la Sra Mills  
  
-Lo habia olvidado por completo! pero..- Hermione vio a Ron como si no quisiera que la dejase, a lo que Ron se apresuro a agregar  
  
-Esta bien, ve... nos podremos ver otro dia  
  
-Me pareces Lejano...  
  
-Sera mas pronto de lo que piensas  
  
-Hermione, quedaste de estar haya a las 7:00, son las 7:05 - necio David tratando de entrar a la platica  
  
-Voy David!  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy- Dijo Ron dando pasos hacia atras y comenzando a camnar hacia la puerta seguido por Ron. david se quedo en la sala sin moverse. al llegar a la puerta, Ron la abrio y se volvio para ver a Hermione -Bien, que te parece sin nos vemos el....  
  
-Mañana!- agrego Hermione algo emocionada, Ron sonrio.  
  
-Mañana me parece perfecto, bien.... adios- Ron voltio hacia la sala donde David los veia insistente y no quitaba su mirada de ensima, Hermione vio hacia donde veia Ron y trato de reprimir una sonrisa -que?  
  
-nunca cambias!  
  
-Ni tu- dijo rapidamente Ron agachandose para besarla en los labios pero ella voltio ligeramente la cara haciendo que Ron le diera el beso en la orilla de los labios. Ron hizo una mueca pero aun asi acepto aquello y salio de la casa rumbo a su automovil rentado.  
  
subio a el y vio que Hermione seguia en la puerta, al comenzar a andar lo despidio con la mano.  
  
era cierto, el no habia cambiado, ni ella lo habia hecho. Sabia que Hermione lo queria, y tal vez hasta lo amaba mas que a nada, solo habia necesitado una tarde para darse cuenta de aquello. Pero las situaciones tampoco cambiaban, siempre habruia alguien quien les impidiera seguir felizmente con su relacion y eso lo comprobo al momento en que david aparecio en la puerta jalando a Hermione hacia adentro y cerrando de un portazo.  
  
  
*como te va mi amor, como te va  
  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
h0o0la!!!!! como estan? espero que muy bien y realmente deseo que les haya gustado este capitulo0o!  
  
=D  
  
le pedire a santa muchos reviews! espero que sea capaz de traermelos! por que no le ayudan¿ es un hombre muy ocupado, asi es que ustedes pueden dejar los reviews y hacer feliz a una chica que auan cree en Santa, jajajaja  
  
muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leido y han dejado ya un review... deveras que valen mucho0!!!  
  
les deseo a todos una  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! =D  
  
DeJeN RevIeW  
  
Lo0sS QuieRo0 a To0do0S  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	6. Capitulo 6

como te va -------- Parte 6  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cambiando el destino  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Ronnie! donde sea que estes....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una sarandeada hizo que despertara de su muy pacifico sueño, soñaba en la mujer del cabello castaño, estaba a su lado; pero ahora quien estaba a su lado no se parecia en lo minimo a aquella mujer. Harry el mejor amigo de toda la vida, habia tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero Ron a Ron no le parecio necesario, ahora tenia de nuevo a Hermione en su vida y la veria aquel dia.  
  
-Mira Gin, esta sonriendo  
  
Ginny, su hermanita menor y esposa del mejor amigo de toda la vida entro al cuadro de vista de Ron.  
  
-que lindo bebe - dijo apretando los cachetes de Ron y corriendo del cuarto, antes de que Ron se levantara de su cama.  
  
-que hay de nuevo Ron?- pregunto Harry sentandose en la cama y viendo a Ron levantarse rumbo a el guardaropa.  
  
-Tu sabes lo mismo de siempre, vacaciones en el ministerio, Hermione veterinaria, nada del otro mundo -Ron miro a Harry de reojo mientras sacaba un par de boxers de uno de los cajones, Harry se quedo en silencio tirando hacia arriba una pequeña pelotita que simulaba una quaffle que un rato antes estaba en el buro de Ron.   
  
Ron al darse cuenta de que Harry no hablaria, pues tenia su mirada impresionada y perdida en la nada le tiro una de sus ropas en modo amistoso.  
  
-Jamas pense que serias tan bueno para ocultar algo tan grande  
  
-Ron, si estas enojado, creeme que yo..  
  
-Nah! no lo estoy... Hermione te lo pidio y creeme que yo tampoco hubiera resistido a sus encantos...  
  
-Por favor! sabes que yo nunca vi a Hermione de esa manera  
  
-Y mas te vale! eres el esposo de mi hermana  
  
-si, de seguro lo hiciste por Ginny! egocentrico- en este punto Harry le tiro de regreso la camiseta que Ron le habia aventado.  
  
-lo sabia?  
  
-quien?  
  
-Ginny.. se lo dijiste a ella?  
  
-Eso fue algo que no....  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ginny entro al cuarto un poco bofiada.  
  
-Harry! el desayuno esta listo- anuncio sonriendole cariñosamente a su marido y volviendose a Ron despues - muevete Ron se te hara tarde.  
  
-Tarde Para que?  
  
-Para tu cita....- Ginny le guiño el ojo a su hermano - Harry! muevete amor! el desayuno se enfria- despues de esto se desaparecio.  
  
-Parece que Ginny lo sabia todo- dijo Ron mas para si mismo que para Harry  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros -no me pude resistir a los encantos de una Weasley- y salio del cuarto sin decir mas.  
  
**************  
  
Aquel dia Ron se paso de un lado a otro mirando el reloj esperando a que fuera mas tarde. tenia que llegar a la casa de Hermione a una hora considerable. Las 4:30 de la tarde le parecio justo la hora para salir de la madriguera por polvos flu y realizar la misma rutina del dia anterior, pero con la diferencia que al llegar al pueblo a las 5 de la tarde no tuvo que ir a la veterinaria si no directo a la casi mansion de Hermione.  
  
Su cara ya no se notaba triste ni vieja, de una dia para otro la cara de Ron habia dado un gran giro, el solo pensamiento de Hermione cerca de el le traia tanta alegria que no se creia tanta felicidad. Al llegar a la puerta d el acsa tuvo ke esperar lo que le parecio una eternidad para que alguien atendiera a la puerta.  
  
abrio la misma chica del dia anterior y lo miro un poco impresionado.  
  
-Buenas tardes - dijo Ron ofreciendole ala chia una sonrisa de lo mas bella y grande  
  
-Sr. Weasley!!  
  
-Si ese soy yo- contesto Ron, algo confundido.  
  
-oh, lo siento mucho pero al srta Granger no esta en casa, ella penso que ya no vendria y salio a caminar...  
  
-QUE?- pregunto Ron incredulo  
  
-Pero me dijo que si llegaba a venir que si seria ud. tan amable de ir a buscarla. Esta en una playa no muy lejos de aqui 15 minutos creo yo....  
  
-Bien, creo que no tengo otra opcion- exclamo Ron, aunque sabia que si tenia otra opcion, volver a casa, pero obviamente su razon y corazon jamas lo dejarian hacer tal equivocacion. se repitio de nuevo: ahora que la eh encontrado no la dejare ir.  
  
Sara, que era el nombre de la chica le explico por donde tendria que irse para llegar a aquella playa y tambien le hbia explicado que era una playa privada, David era el dueño. Ron trato de preguntarle cosas acerca de David a Sara, pero ella solo contestaba: un gran hombre el señor David.  
  
Volvio al automovil rentado y tomo camino hacia aquella playa. no tardo ni 10 minutos en llegar, tal vez una de las razones es que estaba manejando mas rapido de lo devido y si cualquier agente de la policia lo hubiera visto no habria dudado en ponerle una gran multa, pero el no pensaba mucho en eso. Queria ver a Hermione y pasaba a ser que Hermione estaba con una tal David al cual el pertenecia una Playa? Esto comenzaba a tornarse color Krum. Pero por lo menos sabia que Hermione lo habia amado y tal vez aun lo hiciera exactamente igual que antes.  
  
Bajo del carro y noto la soledad que invadian al lugar. el viento splaba fuertemente moviendole el cabello de un lado a otro y picandole los ojos. empezo a ver la playa detenidamente, no parecia que alguien estuviera caminando por ahi. entonces algo o alguien no muy lejos de donde estaba parado se movio. reconocio el cabello alborotado pero vivo de Hermione. ella estaba sentado a la orilla de las olas con su cabeza agachada y su mirada perdida en el agua azul del oceano.  
  
  
  
TE DESCUBRI AQUELLA TARDE  
  
TAN CALLADA  
  
PARA MINARNOS, NOS FALTO VALOR  
  
  
  
Ron comenzo a caminar rumbo a Hermione, en el mismo instante en que ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con lo que mas deseaba ver. Ron noto como los labios de Hermione del silencio se convirtieron en una bella sonrisa. al verla Ron tuvo que desviar su miradad antes de que no pudiera controlarlo y corriera hacia ella para robarle un beso. dio otros 4 pasos mas al estilo Ron con sus piernas largas y llego justo al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Pense que no vendrias  
  
-Solo esperaba el momento adecuado- Ron le sonrio y de la misma manera le respondio Hermione  
  
La mujer se puso de pie pero sin quitar lamirada delos bellos ojos azules de Ron. al estar bien parada quedo extremadamente pegada al cuerpo de Ron y le hubiera encantado quedarse ahi pues Ron emitia un calor que la hacia sentir bien, segura, pero sabia que tenia que hablar con el y queria que fuera dela mejor manera posible, en el mejor lugar.  
  
  
  
ENTRE LA ARENA Y JUNTO AL MAR  
  
NOS ACERCAMOS TU Y YO  
  
BUSCANDO UN BESO  
  
  
  
Hermione tomo de la mano a Ron y comenzo a caminar hacia un acantilado. El la siguio sin hacer pregunta alguna, se sentia en el cielo. el roze de la delicada y suave piel de las manos de Hermione lo hacian volar. Cuantas veces no habia soñado con tocarlas? sin oensarlo comenzaba a subir al acantilado. el aire en su cara lo hacia sentir mas en un sueño. de vez en cuando desviaba su vista de su mano y la de Hermione entrelazada y veia a Hermione quien le sonreia y despues volvia a poner toda su atencion en el camino de subida.  
  
Al llegare a la cima tenia frente a el a las 2 cosasmas hermosas que habai visto en su vida. a Hermione y al mar, tan azul que el color lo hinoptizaba y al llegar a la playa se formaban pequeñas olas con una espuma blanca que le recordaba a las deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla. Sintio un aire en la mano en la que Hermione habia entrelazado sus dedos un rato antes y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habia soltado. hubiera querido tomar de nuevo su mano y sentir aquella calidez enorme pero decidio que no era el momento de ponerse posesivo.  
  
Entonces la sensacion volvio a el, en el momento en que Hermione rozo su rosada mejilla con su mano.  
  
-Tus ojos, son del mismo color que el mar- dijo Cariñosamente, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Ron.  
  
-Tu belleza es mas grande que el mar- contesto Ron impresionandose de lo cursi y romantico que podia ser cuando realmente lo sentia. Jamas le habia dicho a alguien esa clase de palabras. tal vez las habia pensado pero jamas las habia pronunciado con tanta seguridad. Fue un momento que lo hizo sentir invencible, pero al segundo comenzo a sentise nervioso al ver la mirada de Hermione perdida en lo que habia tras el y no escucho ningun tipo de respuesta.  
  
Escucho a alguien gritar tar ellos por lo que tuvo que darse la vuelta para encontrarse con David haciendo señas y gritando algo que apenas se escuchaba. david corrio mas hacia el acantilado y pudieron escuchar lo que decia.  
  
-Hermione! que crees que haces ahi? el viento esta helado, puedes enfermarte.  
  
Ron se quedo en silencion mirando a Hermione esperando por una respuesta.  
  
-David tendras que superarlo. No voy a bajar de aqui hasta que termine de hablar con Ron. Puedes irte al pueblo. Yo me quedare aqui  
  
-Pero, Hermione...- intento replicar David, pero Hermione no lo dejo  
  
-Sin peros David... Vete!- Grito Hermione y el chico lo unico que hizo fue darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su automovil. Hermion y Ron lo vieron partir quedandose en silencio. En este momento ya no tenian ningun tipo de contacto y parecia que el encanto lo habia roto por segunda vez David. Ron se aventuro a preguntar algo que le invadia por el subconciente desde el dia anterior  
  
- Tu y David, fueron... son... tienen... algun tipo de relacion?  
  
-Queee?- pregunto Hermione impresionada - no!! no!! Definitivamente no!!! solo somos amigos... parece?  
  
-Se preocupa demasiado por ti, parece como si quisiera ordenarte las cosas y...  
  
-eso se supone que es una pareja? creo que paso entonces...- Ron rio a aquel comentario y se quedo en silencion de nuevo, Hermione hizo lo mismo. Ron penso que seria bueno hacer otra pregunta al caso pero Hermione lo salvo de la verguenza explicandose sola - Lo conoci en la escuela de medicina. desde el principio se acerco mucho a mi, creo que le gustaba, pero nunca me lo dijo.  
  
-Y que hace aqui? quiero decir... por que vive contigo?  
  
-David no vive conmigo Ron! vive en un pueblo cerca, me visita todos los dias. El tambien es veterinario y le va muy bien. Ya vez hasta una playa privada tiene.   
  
  
  
  
HABIA MIEDO EN TU MIRADA  
  
YO TEMBLABA  
  
ROZAR TUS LABIOS FUE TOCAR EL SOL  
  
  
  
Y CON UN NUDO EN NUESTRA VOZ  
  
NOS ENTREGAMOS TANTO AMOR  
  
AMOR INFINITO  
  
  
  
  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, esta vez fue algo incomodo puesto que Ron pensaba que habia hecho enojar a Hermione por lo que no se atrevio a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. En cambio se sento en una gran piedra y miro el oceano. El sol comenzaba a descender lenatmente pero aun ais iluminaba perfectamente hasta el horizonte  
  
Hermione le hizo compañia un rato despues y tambien contemplo el mar por gran rato. Las gabiotas emprendian su vuelo desde la playa para ir en busca de alimento. Despues regresaban la mayoria juntas ala orilla,  
  
Ron no pudo mas y tuvo que voltear a ver a Hermione, con ojos de tristeza. Hermione le respondio la mirada y volvio a colocar su mano en una de las mejillas de Ron. El ambiente interrumpido por david comenzaba a fluir por el aire de nuevo. La brisa del agua les hacia sentirse cada vez mas romantios y el sol a lo lejos les pedia que hablaran. hablaran abiertamente de lo que sentian.  
  
Hermione comenzo a acercarse a la cara de Ron subiendo e incliando su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente. Ron no se movio ni un centimetro hasta que ya estaban muy cerca. Rozaron las delicadas pieles de sus labios y la energia corrio por le cuerpo de cada uno. Ron sintio los labios de Hermione que comenzaban a moverse contra los suyos suavemente. Ron siguio con el movimiento y en un momento ya estaban completamente perdido en lo que era su primer beso. Su primer verdadero beso.  
  
No querian separarse pero la necesidad de aire se los impidio. Tomaron aire rapidamente y sin saver como volvieron a unir sus labios, si siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Ron no supo como lo hizo, creyo que fue por instinto por lo que comenzo a chupar el labio inferior de Hermione con su lengua pidiendo entrada. ella no se nego y en cuestion de segundos estaban envueltos en un beso apasionado.  
  
Hermione lentamente se fue posesionando del cabello pelirrojo de Ron con sus manos y Ron acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
Y VOLAMOS HASTA TOCAR EL CIELO  
  
  
CON NUESTROS CUERPOS  
  
  
JUNTOS IR CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO  
  
  
  
Y AL ATARDECER TU PIEL  
  
  
ILUMINO MI CORAZON  
  
  
AQUELLA VEZ  
  
  
  
  
Al separarse por fn se vieron a los ojos y como si fuera algo de lo mas normal se sonrieron. Tal vez secretamente sus mentes sabian que algun dia aquello pasaria por lo que no se habia preocupado mas que por pensar en el otro por los ultio 7 años. Sabian que la forma en que el otro le habia robado el corazon nadie podria hacerlo y mucho menos si estaba en manos de aquel ser querido que habia sido arrebatado de su vista sin previo aviso.  
  
Noto como por la mejilla de Hermione recorria una pequeña lagrima que mojaba su rostro.   
  
-Mione! estas bien?- pregunto un poco asustado, ella respondio con una sonrisa  
  
-Estoy perfectamente  
  
-Entonces que pasa?  
  
-Pasa, que no me lo puedo creer.  
  
  
  
CAYO UNA LAGRIMA DE NIÑA  
  
SOBRE TU CARA  
  
NOS SONREIMOS ABRAZANDONOS  
  
  
  
Y EN EL ANDEN DE AQUEL ADIOS  
  
LA INFANCIA SE NOS ESCAPO  
  
AL DOBLAR LA ESQUINA  
  
  
  
Ron la abrazo con tantas ganas que Hermione comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza, aun asi tenia una sonrisa en la cara lo que le decia a Ron que estaba llorando de felicidad. Ron estabaa punto de hacer lo mismo. no podia creer que Hermione estuviera en ese mismo momento en sus brazos y que la hubiera besado. era demasiado en una sola tarde no cabia en si mismo de la felicidad que sentia.  
  
Hermione levanto su mirada y con la vista mas sincera y los ojos vidriosos hablo.  
  
-Te amo Ron, siempre te eh amado.  
  
Ron le respondio con otro abrazo. No podia creer que un dia cualquiera en los que habia sufrido igual que el anterior en el que salio caminar, podria hacerle ver un futuro muy diferente. No podia creer que el amor que sentia por una persona fuera mas grande que el que sentia 7 años antes y no podia creer que un beso justo frente al mar pudiera cambiar el destino.  
  
  
  
Y VOLAMOS HASTA TOCAR EL CIELO  
  
  
CON NUESTROS CUERPOS  
  
  
JUNTOS IR CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO  
  
  
  
Y AL ATARDECER TU PIEL  
  
  
ILUMINO MI CORAZON  
  
  
AQUELLA VEZ  
  
  
  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
y bueno? ke tal  
? le gusto???????  
  
espero sinceramente que si... ando con un dolor de cabeza que no se imaginan pero tal vez ayudo a que me conecntrara....  
  
este capitulo me keod un pokitin cursin... pero de cualquier forma les puedo decir que me gusto el resultado final....  
  
espero que a uds tambien...  
  
gracias por los review!!!!!!  
  
y gracias a mis amigas... Ronnie's Lover 4ever!!!!!!!!!  
  
que Ronnie este con ud.  
  
revieeeew plis!!! nada me haria mas feliz!!!!!  
  
los Quiero0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
(la uno pa presumir)  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	7. Capitulo 7

Como te va ------ Parte 7  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ronnie's Lover 4e  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Que Me quedes Tu  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
Que se arruinen los canales de noticias   
  
Con lo mucho que hay en la televisión.   
  
Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas   
  
Que se extingan todas las puestas de sol.   
  
Que se supriman las doctrinas   
  
y deberes que se terminen las películas de acción.   
  
Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres   
  
y que se escriba hoy una última canción.   
  
  
  
  
Ron desperto en un cuarto con techo alto, fue lo primero que noto pues estaba durmiendo con la mirada hacia arriba. vio un bello y gran candelabro colgando del techo. Volvio su vista hacia los lados y vio las paredes del cuarto, eran de un color verde opaco, no muy decorativo para ser sinceros. Pero aun asi ahi estaba. Se levanto un poco posando todo su peso en sus codos, pero algo no lo dejo levantarse mucho. Se levanto lo suficiente para notar toda su ropa tirada en el suelo.  
  
se dejo caer bruscamente sobre la cama de nuevo y aquel algo que no dejaba que se levantara mas emitio un sonido de inconformidad, Fue cuando Ron recordo por que estaba ahi. La noche anterior habia sido preso de el deseo, el amor, todos aquellos sentimientos guardados durante 7 años. Habia hecho con lo que desde sus 15 años soñaba. Hacerla suya.  
  
Sonrio a la memoria de la noche anterior y comenzo a acariciar el cabello de Hermione, ella estaba recargada en su pecho durmiendo pacificamente. Ron Trato de mirar hacia abajo y descubrio que una calida cobija cubria sus desnudos cuerpos. no supo de donde salio esa cobija, pero si sabia que era perfecta, pues hacia un poco de frio en aquel cuarto.  
  
al dejar caer e nuevo sobre la cama a su cabeza Hermione volvio a gruñir y esta vez se movio. Segundos despues levanto su cara del pecho de Ron y lo miro un poco asustada.  
  
-Buenos dias- saludo Ron aun acariciando el cabello de Hermione. Hermione tardo un poco en hablar, parecia como si apenas se creyera lo que habia hecho la noche anterior, pero depues saludo con una sonrisa y con mucha seguridad  
  
-Buenos dias- y con eso se tumbo al lado de Ron.  
  
Ron dio un giro para poder abrazar a Hermione, pero esta le detuvo el brazo.  
  
-Que hora es?- pregunto dejando el brazo de Ron a un lado de su cuerpo  
  
-No lo se  
  
Hermione abrio el cajon de un pequeño buro que se encontraba enseguida de la cama y aco un reloj de pulso. lo miro y se llevo las manos a la cara.  
  
-Tengo cita a las 11:00- y comenzo a sentarse en la cama, llevandose consigo un poco de la cobija para cubrirse.  
  
Ron en cambio la posesiono de la cintura y no dejo que se levantara.  
  
-Por una vez que faltes a una cita no dejaras de tener clientela  
  
-Ron! por lo visto tu irresponsabilidad sigue siendo la misma, el trabajo es el trabajo y....- Ron ahora tambien estaba sentado en la cama y besando la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione -quieres dejar de hacer eso? - pregunto Hermione un poco insegura - Por favor?- esta pregunta se escucho mas como un ruego que nada. pero Ron no se detuvo. hasta que tuvo la necesidad de hablar.  
  
-Vete conmigo- le susurro al oido lo mas sensualmente que pudo - Vamos a la madriguera, tomate unas vacaciones - Hermione dejo que su cuerpo descansara contra el pecho de Ron lo cual le indico a este que su peticion estaba siendo aceptada. Hermione viro su cara para encontrarse con la de Ron.  
  
-Te amo- susurro acariciando la barbilla de Ron  
  
-Y yo a ti.  
  
  
  
Pero que me quedes tú, me quede tu abrazo   
  
y el beso que inventas cada día y que me quede aquí,  
  
después del ocaso para siempre tu melancolía.   
  
Porque yo, yo si, si que dependo de ti   
  
Si me quedas tú, me queda la vida.   
  
  
  
  
En Menos de una hora ya estaban saliendo de la mansion de Hermione, con unas cuantas maletas y felices de la vida. antes de salir del pueblo pasaron a la veterinaria, donde Corie la chica a la que Ron le pidio la direccion de Hermione estaba esperando en el escritorio al fondo de la tienda.  
  
Ron se quedo observando los animales que estaban en jaulas, peceras, vitrales. despues pasos hacia el le indico que Hermione se acercaba y hablaba con Corie.  
  
-Le das la carta a David y le dices que estare muy bien que no hay de que preocuparse.  
Hermione tomo del brazo a Ron y lo jalo hacia la salida.  
  
-Pero, Hermione, a donde vas?  
  
-Solo tomare unas vacaciones.. no te preocupes Corie...  
Hermione y Ron subieron al carro, mas sonrientes de lo normal, Hermione abrio la ventanilla pues notaba que Corie le preguntaba algo. Hermione saco un poco l cabeza del auto al mismo tiempo que Ron dava reversa para salir del estacionamiento.  
  
-Entonces vuelves pronto! cuando regresas?- grito corie  
  
-Tal vez sean unas vacaciones de por vida!- grito de regreso Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja y metio la cabeza de nuevo al carro, beso a Ron en la mejilla y se emprendio al viaje que seria tal vez el inicio de su vida.  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
by  
  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
y bien? que tal? ese fue el ffin de la historia...  
=D espero que les haya gustado0o00  
  
por cierto0, la cancion no tiene na que ver con la historia, ay 2 razone spara poner esa cancion.. la primera es que es lo que Ron quiere, uun poco egoista no? pero bueno asi es Ron, solo le importa Hermione jajaja  
  
Y la segunda Razon es que es de Shakira... y Rupert fue a un concierto de Shakira--- entonces me recuerda a Rupert cuano oigo cualkier cancion de Shakira =D  
  
bueno.. me despido.. no sin antes agradecer a las Ronnie's Lover  
  
Ronnie's Lover 2!!!! aver cuando regresas eh!!!!!!!  
  
Ronnie's Lover 3!!! espero que te haya gustado el capitul0o0o0 y ya no estes triste!!!!=D  
  
reviewww please!!!!!!!!  
  
Los Quiero0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
Lynden & Phillip  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


End file.
